Carol Tea
Carol Tea is the one of the main protagonists in Freedom Planet & Freedom Planet 2, alongside Sash Lilac & Milla Basset and one of the playable characters in 2 said games, alongside the 2 said heroines, Commander Torque (FP1 only), formerly Spade (FP1 only), & Neera Li (FP2 only). She is an energetic tomboy wildcat and Lilac's best friend. Along with Milla, Carol helps Lilac save Avalice from Lord Brevon. She also has an older sister named Corazon Tea. Attributes Carol is an agile fighter that attacks with rapid-fire punches and kicks. Her special attack, the Wild Kick, grants her brief invulnerability, making it a great option for countering enemy attacks. She can also pounce forward for a quick burst of speed, and attacking right after a pounce will combo it into a strong claw attack. Mobility-wise, she can scale walls by repeatedly wall jumping, and she can also use specialized Jump Pads that warp her to predetermined locations in each stage. Collecting Gas Cans will cause her to summon a motorcycle that increases her speed and attack power and replaces her pounce with a damage-dealing spin attack. Carol's main weaknesses are her lack of vertical reach, her lack of ranged attacks and her dependency on the environment for most of her abilities. Speedrunning is difficult as Carol unless she obtains a motorcycle as quickly as possible and avoids taking damage, as it will break after 3 hits. While she can fight effectively in enclosed spaces where wall jumping can be used to avoid hazards, she has far fewer options when fighting in open areas. History Freedom Planet Lilac to the Rescue She and Lilac were on their way to Shang Tu; a wealthy place where they were going to steal enough funds to sustain themselves for the year. When Lilac spots a plane hurtling out of her way into the countryside, she selflessly rushes to rescue the pilot. She discovered that the pilot is a turtle-shelled, duck-billed man named Torque, who was ambushed by a mechanical-armed snake named Serpentine. Carol arrived a little late, though. During this, Lilac unwittingly catapults herself to the forefront of the impending conflict. Fed up with Brevon's schemes, she eagerly jumps into action to save Avalice. Torque asks for help rescuing the Kingdom Stone, a very valuable relic that contains untold amounts of energy. In doing so, they become embroiled in a brewing conflict between three nations of their planet, Avalice. The three nations: Shuigang, which has become aggressive and warmongering following the death of its king and the rise of his son, the mentally unstable Prince Dail; the city of Shang Mu, whose wealth-obsessed leader Mayor Zao is desperate to solve a recent energy crisis; and Shang Tu, an air city whose Royal Magister is not well-versed in war. Theft of the Kingdom Stone The two rush to the Kingdom's shrine to protect it only to be briefly stymied by Shang Tu's officers, General Gong and the priestess Neera Li, who refuse to believe their claims of a theft plot. However, they arrive just in time to watch the Kingdom Stone be stolen by Spade, a professional thief and assassin, Dail's half-brother, and Lilac and Carol's sworn rival who steals it for Mayor Zao, as part of his own plan to discover the truth of his father's murder. The theft of the stone causes a cave-in, which briefly separates Lilac and Carol, the latter being trapped inside and pinned by rubble. However, Carol is saved by the timid wild child Milla Basset, a hush basset who had been tailing the pair with the intent of meeting a dragon. She and Lilac later formed a friendship with the lonely hound and invite her to their base. Torque's Mission Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon. Brevon crash landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered its king, and brainwashed Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, she, Lilac and Milla all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group to recover the Stone from Zao. Distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, a snake with mechanical arms who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer. After finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. On the Run from the Law The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's pasts as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. Milla was suddenly brought back in by Neera after her failed attempt to escape, then Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque alone go by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They then effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and is whisked away. The girls give chase, only to be confronted by Serpentine and his Robogunship. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life, and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol, and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Turning to the Red Scarves Meanwhile, Carol and Milla find Spade in Trap Hideout and convince him of Brevon's existence. The three then storm the base and rescue Torque and Lilac, who had been tortured by Brevon himself and had her twin ponytails cut off. Brevon manages to catch all of them in the torture room; however, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape. The group ends up separated once again in the ensuing chaos. Uniting the Two Armies Milla, Torque and Carol meets up with General Gong and the Shang Tu truck, who were about to attack Shuigang's forces. Carol suggests that they presuade the Shang Mu army, Gong refuses the idea, then he quickly changes his mind and goes after the Shang Mu army along with the trio. At the Battle Glacier, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to attack when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac was seen on it, and Milla and Carol were both glad about her return. Assault on the Dreadnought The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, ultimately destroying her. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. A New Beginning After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma. Lilac is distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the three kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 Alongside Lilac and Milla, Carol faces Merga and the Bakunawa in order to save Avalice again. At some point, she'll encounter her sister Cory, who tells her to stay out of her business. Personality Carol is a tomboy, a rather impetuous wildcat and Lilac's best friend. She is very impulsive and tends to get in trouble, but she's intensely loyal to anyone she considers a friend, but even in some moments she tends to argue once she's not fully agreeing or when her believes are not the same. Carol has the instincts and reflexes of the average feline, as she often pounces, climb walls, wagging her tail in aggravation and attacking with cat claws. She also has a sense of curiosity, as shown in the cutscene on Zao's Airship when she asked Milla about what kind of wish she was making. Carol has some ninja influences, such as the running style. She also mentions that Red Scarves had her all her ninja stuff, which leads Milla to think if Carol was a ninja, although she states she wasn't really. She may have tried out to be a ninja back when she first joined the Red Scarves, but probably either didn't make the cut or never completed her training. She'll show off a little more Ninja influences in Freedom Planet 2 Move List On motorbike *Carol's motorbike can ride on any flat surface, including vertical walls and even underwater. New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Carol, along with Lilac & Milla, will each have new moves and abilities at their disposal. She has the most vertical mobility out of every character in the game and shows off more Ninja-like movements. Carol is a Brawler-Type Character. * Jump Disc: '''A disc-like weapon that Carol can throw at enemies, then it comes back to her like a boomerang. It also has the workings of a Jump Pad, enabling her to warp to where she throws the Disc, allowing her to deal extra damage to enemies and reaching super high places she can't normally reach. However, using the Jump Disc move requires energy. This new move also replaces Carol's Wild Kick. * '''Low Claw: '''Carol can now use her Wild Claw move while crouching. It has a slightly longer range than a normal Wild Claw. * '''Bike Fu: '''Carol can now use a combination of Kung Fu and her Motorbike known as Bike Fu. She wields her bike with Kung Fu-like movements. It is similar to Lilac's Rising Slash move. * '''Bike Throw: When riding a bike, Carol can now throws her bike at enemies, just like with her Jump Disc. This replaces Carol's Wild Kick and Boost while on a bike. * Bike Summon: '''Carol can now summon her Motorbike at any time after using the Bike Throw. This is indicated by the wheel icon located next to the health display. * '''Ninja Sprint: '''Carol can now Sprint like a Ninja to increase her speed whenever she's not riding on her Motorbike. * '''Guard: Just like other playable characters, Carol can guard against enemy attacks. * '''Health Petals: '''Carol now has 6 Health Petals, instead of 7 in FP1. Gallery Carol Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.jpg|Carol Sketch by Stephen DiDuro sketch_carol_pow.jpg|Carol "Pow" sketch by R'No CarolTea.png|Carol as seen in Freedom Planet Fp2_carol2.png|Carol image from Freedom Planet 2 Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo2 1280.png|Carol and motorcycle image by TysonTan Fp1-carolsprite.png|Sprite of Carol in Freedom Planet Fp2-carolsprite.png|Sprite of Carol in Freedom Planet 2 CarolFP2Profile.png|Carol's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Carol in Dragon Valley.png|Carol in Dragon Valley Trivia * In removed lines of Freedom Planet Carol mentions an older sister of her. While development, those lines along the the option to decide with "Yes" or "No" in certain scenes were removed. It was stated that the older sister isn't Cory, but probably Coral, a character by Ziyo Ling, instead. *Whenever Carol is idling for a longer time, she will say one of the following lines in that order: ** "Why are we stopping"? **"I'm bored". **"What do you think you're doing"!? *In Freedom Planet 2, Carol idolizes when reviving: *She"ll hum Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". *"It's not over yet"! *"Ready for Round 2"! *It is unknown what type of wildcat Carol is exactly, however, she bears some resemblance to a European wildcat. *Confirmed in the Freedom Planet Steam forum, Carol's moveset has influences from X's from the Mega Man X series, for example her Wall Jump ability. *In Freedom Planet 2, Carol's Bike Boost ability can no longer damage enemies. Also, Bike Boost cannot be used infinitely. Instead, when reaching top speed, guard button guards. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters